


То, что зовем мы розой

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, One-Sided Love, Pining, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, fandom Weiss Kreus 2020, partial AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Ая-тян такая милая! В нее нельзя не влюбиться.
Relationships: Fujimiya Aya-chan/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини G — PG-13 2020





	То, что зовем мы розой

**Author's Note:**

> Cогласно канону, Старейшины Эсцет планировали использовать Аю-тян в мистическом ритуале, чтобы призвать демона, создать собственное королевство и добиться мирового господства.

Саватари Рё влюблен, да и кто его за это осудит? В предмет его мечтаний влюблено полквартала — от совсем уж сопливых мальчишек до зрелых, серьезных мужчин.

Каждое утро Рё встает с рассветом, умывается и бежит к цветочному магазину: день не день, пока он не увидит ее. Раньше там работали какие-то парни, и Рё обходил магазин стороной, но потом парни куда-то делись, и вместо них появилась она. С подружкой, но кому есть дело до подружки.

Рё не слишком любит цветы, но теперь полки и подоконник в его комнате уставлены горшками: она всегда занята, и поговорить с ней удается, только если что-то покупаешь. Рё исправно тратит на цветы свои карманные деньги. Чаще всего это недорогие букеты, и он отдает их маме, которая подозревает, что Рё во что-то вляпался и теперь загодя вымаливает прощение.

Каждое утро Рё поливает свои цветы, гладит их стебли: ведь их касалась ее рука, и если существует непрямой поцелуй, то почему не быть непрямому касанию? Цветы словно читают его мысли, и колют, и царапают пальцы — даже самые безобидные, хотя казалось бы: как? — впитывая редкие капли крови в мясистые листья и разрастаясь все больше. Другому бы это показалось странным, но Рё не кажется: это его расплата за похоть.

Хотя, вообще-то, дело совсем не в похоти. Ну, хорошо, не только в похоти. Она... она просто... у Рё не хватает слов, чтобы описать, какая она и что с ним делает.

Сегодня он тоже идет к магазину, замирает у входа и долго-долго ищет ее глазами в толпе. Все как всегда: ее молчаливая подружка работает на кассе, а ее саму буквально рвут на части поклонники. Какую-то секунду Рё рассматривает их обеих: почти те же волосы, те же глаза, те же губы и то же сложение, но одна — практически богиня, а другая — просто замарашка.

Рё качает головой, нащупывает в кармане последнюю тысячу йен, которую выгреб из копилки, и делает шаг вперед.

— Доброе утро, Ая-тян! — говорит он влюбленно.

Она поворачивается к нему — длинные косы, как тропические лианы, глаза с лиловой искрой, белая кожа, почти неразличимая аура черного бархата — и улыбается:

— Доброе утро, Рё-кун! Сколько раз говорить: называй меня Мара[1]. Мы ведь уже хорошие друзья.

В ее голосе звучит призыв. Призыв, обещание...

...и приговор, но Саватари Рё пока что об этом не знает.

  
  


[1]  **Ма́ра** — в буддизме — демон-искуситель, возглавляющий царство богов и соблазнявший Будду Гаутаму видениями красивых женщин. Мара персонифицируется как воплощение безыскусности, гибели духовной жизни. Мара — искуситель, отвлекающий людей от духовных практик путем придания привлекательности земной жизни или выдавая отрицательное за положительное.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
